


Ночь в Вероне

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Series: Сны Вероны [1]
Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Psychological Disorder, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы. В очередной раз. А так ничего нового, почтенные господа. В этом городе вообще ни черта нового не происходит, с тех пор как с ним случился Шекспир. Добро пожаловать в Верону.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Сны Вероны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875616





	Ночь в Вероне

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **Estimada**  
>  Эпиграф - парафраз определения Вероны **Capt. Jack Harkness**.

_Верона — город с крепостью, через который протекает река._

Ночь, Верону кутает ночь, Верону обнимает ночь, Верону пожирает ночь. Вечная бесконечная мгла, первозданная тьма: даже когда над крышами домов сияет солнце — она всегда, всегда. Нежная, мятная, летняя ночь. Убийца, сестра, невеста.  
Забылась, захлебнулась тяжким неспокойным сном Верона. Дремлет, посапывает, ворочается с боку на бок, видит сладкие грёзы, видит чёрные бездны, сотни снов видит, сотни мороков. Разум спит, спит, душа грезит. Видят сны графы и маркизы, князья и герцоги, заезжие послы — в своих светлых покоях, видят сны шпионы, забившиеся в щели, крысы, собаки, проститутки и убийцы, торговцы, купцы и менялы, бродяги, воры и тощие коты, моль видит сны, сладко уснув в мехах, привезённых купцами, видят сны химеры безобразные, пичуги мелкие, залетевшие под своды храмов, святые видят сны на своих витражах. Видят сны мальчики, что путают честь с местью, а жизнь с кровью, девочки, что ещё не знают любви, но уже познали узы брака, грёзы вьются над безумцами, заблудшими и праведными. Сны всех мастей видит Верона в свою бесконечную ночь. Они сплетаются и льются по улицам, пенят воду Адидже. Спи, Верона, спи, мерзавка, усни, святая матерь.  
Вот, уснув там, где пришлось, где усталось, спит мальчик, что скоро полюбит. Ему снится сон страшный, как одиночество Каина, тёмный, как вся жестокость мира, нестерпимо жгучий, но влекущий неотвратимо в какие-то иные земли. Во сне то, имени чему он ещё не знает. Пламенная роза прожигает грудь мальчика, уснувшего в чьём-то саду.  
Спит девочка, скрытая, как жемчужина в раковине, от всего мира, от всего яда, от всех бед. Она тоже скоро полюбит, от любви не укрыться нигде, но пока сон её ещё светел, безмятежен и чист. Страшные, мерклые сны придут к ней позже. Они ещё полетают, покружатся, они ещё для других.  
В самом дальнем, в самом тайном углу старой церкви спит, всеми позабытый, юноша, чьи простые молитвы не хочет слышать этот город и его народ. В его сне покой, тепло очага и ласковые руки. Его одиночество предрешено и беспросветно.  
Спит Верона, спит. Спит старый город, видит сны.  
И пока один город Верона спит, другой — растёт сквозь Меркуцио делла Скала. Королева Маб, госпожа его, госпожа их обоих, поливает ростки свежей кровью — в этом городе всегда достаточно крови, — город, послушный своей госпоже, растёт хорошо. Город растёт сквозь Меркуцио всеми крестами своими, всеми гербами родовыми, всеми семействами почитаемыми, всеми удачными сделками, всеми кладовыми набитыми, всеми войнами бесконечными. И собором Святого Петра.  
В Меркуцио не так уж и много места осталось из-за того, что сквозь него растёт город Верона. Но кое для чего место ещё есть.  
...и оно тёмное и скользкое, как червь, и так же крепко засело, и так же глубоко пробралось. Ворочается где-то промеж рёбер, гнездо вьёт. Вязкое — не вырваться. Острое — не вырвать, изрежешься. (Он и режется каждый раз, а кровь течёт — чёрная.) Его благо, его весть, его распятие — в том смысле, что он на нём распят. Безумие. Льдяное, как осенняя вода в Адидже, злое. Поднимается всё выше и уже по грудь. Накатывает, накрывает волной. Меркуцио захлёбывается, давится им, но не может перестать глотать эту горькую воду.  
И всё смыто, и всё смазано, и всё так, будто воздуха не хватает. Всегда. Навсегда.  
Это ни страсть, ни любовь, ни влечение, ни желание. Ничто из того, что можно назвать, что можно объяснить. То, что тянет его, то, что подгоняет. То, что вырастает из него, прорывается — семенем сквозь кожу — и вьётся, вьётся, стелется по улицам Вероны, тащит его за собой, опаляет губы холодом пламенным, раскрывает, разламывает повдоль и подставляет под жадные руки. Меркуцио выл бы, хватаясь за стены домов, ногти обломал бы, до крови, до мяса, цепляясь за старые камни, за прогнившие доски, да только толку не будет: он сам пойдёт, сам. Сам отыщет, сам попадётся, сам отдастся. Потому что не может не, потому что от этого только сильней, потому что оно больше его, больше даже этого города и не умещается, вместе с этим городом, вместе с ним самим, в Меркуцио уже нет места для Меркуцио, а есть только горькая злая вода и город Верона, и ещё немного и он разлетится осколками, ошмётками, гранатовыми брызгами. Он не может быть в себе, не может быть собой, не может жить с собой! Его слишком много для него одного, его самого. И потому сам отыщет, сам попадётся, сам подставится, лишь бы дать выход, лишь бы полвздоха и хоть миг просвета. Он псих, ползёт шёпот по мостовой, он безумный, порченый, бесами одержимый, чёрт верёвочный — шлейфом тянется следом. Он ходит в церковь, но не со всеми, в светлый день, по ночам ходит, он молится, сам не зная зачем, сам не зная о чём, да только и это бестолку, Вероны не выполоть, Маб не выгнать, они улыбаются, ухмыляются, кривят красивые губы, насмешливые, надменные, глядят с витражей, чёртовы ведьмы, семя сучье, распутствуют на фресках, хохочут ему в лицо с амвона, они будут мучить его вечно. Когда под утро приходит отец Лоренцо, Меркуцио валяется между скамьями и скулит от боли. Всё, чего он хочет, — это такой же терновый венок. Такая малость. Только, чтобы тернии проткнули ему глаза, чтобы всё перестало, всё исчезло, и огонь этот не ел его больше. Но не избыть и не сбежать. И этот город снова растёт сквозь него и снова раздирает на части. И снова, и снова, и снова... Сердце Меркуцио вот-вот взмоет над городом, сердце Меркуцио через миг пронзит шпиль собора Святого Петра. Кости Меркуцио — трубы в органе собора, глаза Меркуцио — бриллианты в перстнях дожей, печень Меркуцио жрут собаки на площади, мозг Меркуцио — главное блюдо на званном обеде Эскала, кровь Меркуцио — вино в кубках друзей, жёлтая желчь — вода в Адидже.  
Меркуцио, на части разорванный, целый только внешне Меркуцио ищет в городе того, кто не будет его мучить. Не как Ромео. Смотреть в глаза, обнимать, закрывать ладонью губы, когда Маб шепчет ими, когда они произносят все эти скользкие, колкие, опаршивевшие слова, он сам себя предаёт всегда, он не хочет, не как Ромео, которому жаль, но и только. Всегда только жаль и больше ничего. Ничего-о?.. О-о! Он искал, он нашёл того, кто не будет мучить, того, кто не пожалеет. Он сошёл с ума и по нему, он по всему белому свету с ума сошёл. Он куда угодно и что угодно, лишь бы согласился, лишь бы сразу, одним взмахом. Потому что он видел собор Святого Петра. Этот грёбаный, fottuto, мать его, будь он проклят в веках, собор Святого Петра, он понимал!  
Но и он мучил тоже! О как ошибся, как просчитался... За что, ну за что же? Сколько ещё просить, сколько? Куда угодно и что угодно, Madre di Dio, сжалься!  
Не помогут снадобья отца Лоренцо, молитвы не помогут, болен, болен.  
Ни нежность, ни ненависть, ни похоть.  
Тибальт тоже ненормальный. Помешанный, бесноватый. Потому что только сумасшедший может так поступать. Не потому что грех, не потому что омерзительно это и богопротивно, не потому что враги, не потому... Потому что это тёмное и вечно ночное, как нетопыри на огромных мягких крыльях. Потому что, когда Тибальт смотрит на Меркуцио, его изнутри ест ужас. Душит, ледяной, петлю на шее тянет. Как тот старый, давний, когда он встретил кота с перебитым хребтом в каком-то кривом дворе бесконечной звериной Вероны. Кот не мог умереть, потому что природа велела жить, кот не мог жить, потому что город хотел, чтобы он умер. Тибальт там случился случайно, как он в своей жизни случился — как попало, ни с того ни с сего, у Тибальта ржавым штырём в мозгу засело желание наступить на голову и услышать хруст, и не видеть больше этих глаз никогда, этих измученных глаз святого, таких страшных, каким не был развороченный и уже облепленный мухами и личинками кошачий бок с торчащими костьми и розовым нечистым мясом. Он не смог, он не мог, он сидел там до темноты, он не хотел видеть эти глаза, полные непонимания и муки, которые влили в него всю свою боль, он не хотел давиться этой жалостью, которая дышать не давала. Этот кот потом приходил к нему ночами, он шатался за ним по подворотням, шёл по пятам, он жил у него под кроватью, он сидел у него в голове, насаженный на этот ржавый штырь, он жрал, урча, его сердце... Он вывернул однажды из подворотни — человеком, — только глаза были всё те же.  
Только эти глаза смотрели на Тибальта не отрываясь, только они видели его.  
Тибальт ведь зверь. Это знает каждая собака в городе Вероне, каждая шлюха, которая с ним когда-то спала, каждый слуга, попавшийся под руку, это знают мертвецы, что вопиют его крови, все до единого камни в мостовых Вероны, крест на её гербе, святые в витражах церкви, куда он не ходит замаливать грехи, каждая кость сущая этого проклятого города знает это! И Меркуцио знал.  
Потому-то и их влекло, тянуло друг к другу как магнитом, который, кажется, ещё никто не изобрёл. Или уже?  
Они сходились, как на дуэли, неотвратимо, город сводил их, всегда, куда бы они ни шли, где бы они ни были. Они рвали друг друга в клочья днём, у всех на глазах, они, плутая в переулках, в червоточинах Вероны, ночью шли друг за другом, шли в разные стороны, бежали, Меркуцио — по, Тибальт — под, Меркуцио — на, Тибальт — над, спотыкались, разбивали ладони о камень, сталкивались лицом к лицу, вылетая из подворотен, скатываясь с лестниц в разных концах города и снова рвали друг друга в клочья, никогда не доставая оружия. Меркуцио — потому что не хотел, не нужно, не за этим, Тибальт — потому что не мог.  
И снова бежали в разные стороны и сталкивались в кабаках, борделях, на балах, и уходили вместе, и когда видели — дрались, чтобы их разнимали, и когда не видели...  
Ни нежность, ни похоть, ни страсть, ни любовь, ни даже ненависть.  
Шлюхи, провожая их взглядами, хмыкали. Да мало ли. Не таких видали. Есть любители. Жалко только.  
Да только б если они трахались. Это так и назвать нельзя было. Проводя ночи в грязных кабаках — одну вечную, бесконечную, нежную ночь, — они не спали друг с другом. Не трахались, не занимались любовью, не грешили даже. Не было это грехом. Всё это было нормальное, человеческое, объяснимое, понятное, проистекающее, закономерное. Словами называемое, людьми осуждаемое. Не их, не то. Их было — чёрные ростки королевы Маб. Их было — развороченная рана и руки по локоть в неё. Как в купель, как в кровь винную, как в разрытую могилу. И что под пальцами ёкало, что дёргалось, что попадалось, то и рвали. Горстьми зачёрпывали. Словно пытались съесть друг друга. Вынуть, выбрать, проглотить остатки того человеческого, что в них ещё осталось, чтобы больше не мучило, чтобы уж больше не люди, и бог с ним, и дьявол, и все причастные. Они жадно ели души друг друга, и чужая душа, клочьями засев в лёгких, в желудке, в сердце — отравляла.  
Никогда не помнили, что делали, каждый раз забывали. Тибальт всегда помнил только одно: синяки, — которые сам же и ставил — сплошь, живого места нет — и нет жалости, но только словно это на нём было, словно это его было, словно сам он себя бил — в глаза смотреть не мог, потому что вот тогда, только посмей глянуть, ублюдок, тогда опять возвращалось: под кроватью сидел кот с глазами святого, а из головы снова начинал расти ржавый штырь. Не мог он смотреть в эти глаза. В них всегда была одна мольба. И когда Меркуцио не стонал так, что его слышал бордель, его слышал весь город, его слышали все святые до подножия трона господнего, когда он не стонал — иногда чужие имена, иногда имена всех святых до подножия трона господнего, — он просил. Не переставая, одно и то же, каждую ночь просил одного. Просил, умолял, молил, каялся, клялся и заклинал. И выворачивался, заходился так, что Тибальт держал его, стиснув зубы, сжав руки, и ненавидел. Почти ненавидел. Ненавидел на самом деле. Но никогда, ничего. Ещё нет, почему нет?! И только новые синяки и кровоподтёки, и мерзавка луна в окне. Иногда Меркуцио всё-таки засыпал. Съеденный почти наполовину, разбитый вдребезги, розданный всем понемногу, забывался, задыхался сном под вдовьими вуалями, выщербленными мостовыми, грудами бумаг, под одной смятой простынёй, под печатью, стянувшей сердце. Одна ночь за все ночи — всё лишь ради этого. Потому что, когда он спал, не видно было этого взгляда, этих глаз, из-за которых ты тоже святой с железным тёрном на голове — да вот от святого у тебя только мука, а всего остального — крысы в потрохах.  
Когда Меркуцио засыпал, Тибальт знал, что вот сейчас, вот так просто — он сможет. Но никогда не мог. Всё ещё нет, каждый раз — нет. «Потому что ты трус, проклятый трус и слабак, поэтому они все и умерли», — шептал насаженный на штырь кот. Он тоже очень хотел, чтобы его сняли наконец с чёртова штыря.  
Но чаще Меркуцио выл, проклиная этот город и этот народ, и слёзы разъедали душу до костей. Мразь, ненавистная стерва Маб, прекрасная госпожа Маб снова ела его изнутри. Тогда Тибальт уходил. В то единственное, опустевшее, как опрокинутый кубок, время, когда Меркуцио снова выл, обманутый, в одном из грязных борделей бесконечно прекрасного города Вероны, Тибальт уходил один. Он знал, что в этот час может идти куда хочет, только в этот час, опять обманув, он никому не нужен, он почти свободен.  
И поэтому, только поэтому Тибальт через неделю убьёт Меркуцио на городской площади. Потому что наконец увидит, наконец поймёт, что ещё немного — и сердце Меркуцио пронзит шпиль собора Святого Петра. И он, Тибальт, будет вечно обречён смотреть на это безумное сердце, парящее над городом. Он один. И он, Тибальт, будет вечно в этом виноват. Он один. Потому что никто другой не видел, что город Верона рос сквозь Меркуцио делла Скала. И вот это уже — слишком много для него одного.  
Собственно, Тибальт ни о чём не жалеет, лёжа на площади города Вероны, под древними, равнодушными ко всему стенами. О чём ему жалеть в этом городе?  
Не о чем.  
Не о ком.  
Можно сказать — он даже счастлив. Потому что больше никогда не увидит этих глаз. Не напорется на этот взгляд. И вспомнить не сможет. У мёртвых памяти нет, только свобода. От этого города. От себя самого. И от Меркуцио делла Скала.  
Наконец-то.  
Вот, теперь вы знаете, почему всё так получилось.  
Не из-за Ромео и Джульетты. Они тут совсем ни при чём. Они любили друг друга, вот и все дела. Тут всё очень просто.  
Не то что с собором Святого Петра, которого в Вероне вообще-то и не было никогда.  
А пока — ночь, всего лишь ночь в Вероне. Застывшая, застрявшая в веках, как шпага между рёбер. Вечная, бесконечная. Ночь, когда ещё ничего не случилось, когда можно закрыть глаза и не видеть, в каком ужасном сне живут твои дети.  
Спи, Верона, спи, мать и мачеха, и судьба, и рок, и убийца, и сестра, и невеста. Спи пока можешь.  
Скоро твоим детям просыпаться и смотреть, что они натворили в своих снах. Что они натворили, пока жили с закрытыми глазами.  
Доброй ночи, старый город. Добрых снов.  
Спи спокойно, Тибальт.  
Усни, Меркуцио.

***  
Santa Maria, Madre di Dio, prega per noi peccatori, adesso e nell’ora della nostra morte.  
Amen.


End file.
